


Work out

by 18_WRITER



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Teasing, Vibrators, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_WRITER/pseuds/18_WRITER
Summary: Sejun recieves a gift from Stell, awaiting him at the gym. Sejun is surprised but goes along with it, not knowing the reason of Stell's doings.
Relationships: Junell, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Work out

**Author's Note:**

> so um-- I never work out at gyms so sorry if I don't know what the name of the actual equipement is.

Walking into the company's private gym, feeling the emptiness in the room. Looking around trying to find Stell inside the gym. 

I called out for his name multiple times until I hear a loud thud and the clanking of metal. I look around the other side of the gym and spotted Stell using the dumbbell bench. 

He was sweating all over the place, the sounds of his breathing and grunts filled the room. He was shirtless, wearing basketball shorts and pushing up the heavy dumbbell with his strong and muscular arms. He then finally puts away the dumbbell and sits up, grabbing a towel and wiping off the sweat from his face and neck.

The godly sight of the sweat running down his chest and abs sends shivers down my spine, I could hardly stand as my knees tremble from just the sight. He must've noticed me as he gives a faint smile and laughs, _"why are you hiding behind the wall?"_ He says laughing while wiping off the remaining sweat. _"did you wear what I asked of you?"_ He says, standing up from his position and begins to approach me. I moved out of my hiding spot, revealing myself to Stell, while being flustered as hell.

-

-

-

-

Before coming to the gym, I was chilling inside the practise room with the rest of the members and that is where I noticed Stell wasn't around. 

_ "Josh, where's Stell?" _

_"At the gym."_

_"Again? He sure likes working out."_

_"Haha what about you? Don't you want to try it again?"_

_"Hell no."_

_"Haha figures--"_

As were laughing our ass off a knocking came at the door. We opened the door and it was a staff member _"A packaged from Stell to you." _

I was weirded out by Stell sending a package when he is literally in the other side of the building but I took the package anyways and noticed there was a note attached.

> Open the package and wear whatever is inside , once you put it on head to the gym and make sure once you enter it that you lock the doors.
> 
> \- Master.

I sighed, as he nows starts using the word 'master' when ever he has the chance. 

_"so, what's in the package?"_

_ "O-oh nothing, um, excuse me guys I'll go check on Stell." _

_"I thought you didn't want to workout?"_

_"Don't fret I'm just gonna check him out."_

_ "Hahah alright, make sure to tell him to drink lots of water." _

_"I will, no worries."_ I said smiling as I secretly head out to the nearest bathroom to the gym.

Once I arrived inside the bathroom I pulled out the outfit and sigh.

he must've had a fun time shopping for this since it's not really my style but he thinks I can pull it off then who cares. 

The whole outfit consist of a crop top, lace panties, skater skirt, it was like he wants me to play Barbie doll with him. I sighed and just put on the outfit and headed out to the gym. 

//

_"I can't believe you actually did it though."_

_"WHAT?! IF YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY EXPECT ME WEARING THIS THEN I'M LEAVING--"_

_"Hold up, I never told you that you can leave."_

Stell grabs my arm and pushes me into a wall, I gasp in surprise. Stell mockingly laughs, I try to stand up and yell at him but he places his finger in front of my lips. I was caught off guard by that and I didn't fight back.

_"what do you want anyways? Calling me here in this outfit is ridiculous."_

_"Well... I wanted to do some workout with you."_

_"huh? Are you stupid? In this outfit?"_

_"Yup."_

_"But I assure you, you'll be working up a sweat after this even if I have to strip you down naked."_

I gulp the lump feeling in my throat after hearing that, his statement was so stuck in my head that I didn't noticed his hand traveling down my skirt. Once I noticed his hand I grabbed it and try to pry it away but it was no use as he pins them immediately onto the wall. 

_ "how about some push ups, huh?" _

Stell pulls me up and pushes me onto the ground. Without hesitation he grabs my waist and pulls up my skirt, moving the lace panty away before shoving a weird and small object in my hole. I winced and moaned out in pain as he continue to push the object deeper in my hole.

_"there we go, now you're ready for the workout.",_ he slaps my ass and lets go of my waist. 

He sits down on a bench as he drinks a whole bottle of water. He looks at me with a smirk, his smirk looks too mischievous which worries me.

_"Come on, what are you looking at me for? Do 20 push ups. If you fail to do that I'll have to punish you."_

I couldn't read what he was thinking.

I can't tell why he would make me do twenty push ups. What worried me more is what is buried in my ass, I could feel it but I can't tell what it is.

But as told I did the push ups, it was a pain in the ass--- literally. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Ten push ups later I'm panting like a tired puppy in need of water. My body is begins to tremble and I still don't know what Stell is planning, it worries me sick to the bones.

11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16.

At sixteen my body is already drenched in sweat and yet he sits there smiling as I suffer in this sweaty mess.

_ "you seem pretty tired already. It's not too difficult, but if it's needed I have to push you a little harder. Let's change to the number to 25 and plus my little surprise." _

_ "S-surprise? What surprise?---" _

I was cut off by a vibrating feeling inside me. My knees begin to tremble again and my arms begins to feel weak. I try to resist to the immense feeling of pleasure as my inner walls were being violated by a small object that vibrates.

_"a-ahh~ d-dammit S-Ste--- Ahh~"_

_"you like it? I just bought it recently."_

My body became weak, I couldn't hide it, my body cannot resist the pleasure the small object is giving me. I feel my cock throb, oozing of pre-cum and getting the lace panties drenched. It wasn't long before the pre-cum started to leak through the panties and drip on the floor. But it didn't stop me from actually finishing this torture of a workout. 

17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 21, 23, 24, 25. 

Once I reached twenty-five my body flopped on the ground. I tried to take off the panty and touch my cock to release the aching heat I'm feeling but Stell stops me by pining my hands down on the ground and tying them to a one of the gym equipment. 

_ "look at that, you're soaking wet. Such a cute kitty, so wet to be touched and violated." _

Stell runs his fingers from my face down to the tent being build up down below. 

He lifts up the skirt revealing the wet panty and my throbbing cock. I try to look away but Stell grabs my face and crashes his lips onto mine while steadily teasing my cock through the fabric of my panty.

_"We should work out like this more often, you'll love it."_

He slides his hand inside the panty and pulls out my cock, teasing the tip. His thumb pressing down the slit and constantly moving his hand in a steady motion. I bite back a moan as he continuous to tease me. I tilt my head backwards, avoiding his gaze but his lips sealed against mine prevents me from actually turning away. 

His tongue is forcing itself to enter but I refuse it many times. He squeezes my cock tight enough making me gasp in pain, he takes this chance and immediately shoves his tongue in my mouth making me utterly helpless.

_ "S-Stell s-stop-- Ahh~ _

_ "Why stop it's just getting a lot more fun. Oh I know now, I'll show you how to properly do the push-ups." _

_"H-huh?--"_

I didn't have time to react as he pulls off the panty and throws it far away. He begins to untie my hands and pin them to ground with a smile on his face.

He then pulls out a remote from his pocket, flipping a switch.

The object buried inside me starts to vibrate faster, I tried to squirm but his grips me in place. The object is pleasuring me too much, my body doesn't want to cooperate as it slowly submits to its pleasure. 

_ "S-stell pull it out, p-please." _

_ "Hmm, I'm not sure that's not what I want to be called right now." _

_"p-please!--- Ahh~"_

_"Hmm...."_

_"MASTER PLEASE-- AHH~"_

_"That's a good kitty.",_ He pats my head and gives my cheek a kiss. 

He spreads my legs open, trembling under his touch as he teases the rim of my hole.

With no warning he pulls it out making me scream in pain and pleasure. My body begins to tremble in excitement, my cock begging to be played with again. I try to reach out to touch it but Stell gives me a warning again, telling me not to touch it unless told so. 

I follow his orders and keep my hands above my head, waiting patiently for a command.

Stell continuous to spread my legs wider, spreading them wide enough for me to yell at him to stop but the pleasure of him doing this to me overcomes this pain. 

He then takes off his shorts revealing his aching and throbbing cock, leaking with pre-cum and waiting to fill up my aching hole. 

_ "Sejun\-- No, John Paulo Nase, you really are a masterpiece~" _

He pushes his cock in with no mercy. 

I moaned in pleasure as he begins to thrust in a fast pace. Stell's stamina has improved so this may take longer than usual.

I wrap my arms around his back, digging my nails deep into his skin. 

His hard cock hits every corner of my walls, leaving me helpless with each thrust. Each of his thrust hits with no fail, making me moan non-stop. His cock continuous to fill my hole with pre-cum making sounds of wet skin slamming against one another.

_"A-are you sure no one can hear us master?"_

_"No worries kitten, I told Ken this. We'll be fine."_

He leans his lips close to my neck, biting and sucking on it, leaving bruises everywhere. 

My cock twitches in excitement, wanting to release now. 

_"M-master--"_

_"You can't cum yet, you haven't done your squats yet."_

_"Up to what number master?"_

_ "Until master cums, kitten~" _

Stell pulls out off my hole, leaving it aching, opening and closing to be filled once again.

Stell stands up and sits on of the benches in the room, patting on his leg and waiting for me to do the so-called 'squats.'

I crawl towards him and slowly climbed onto his lap like the kitten he sees me as. 

I put my feet on the bench like I'm about to do squats and put my hands behind my back as Stell positions his cock above my hole. 

_" also you should count."_

_"M-master, that'll be too much."_

_"master's orders kitten."_

_"Y-yes master."_

I couldn't fight back against Stell on counting, my body is desperate right now to be fucked. I care less about the counting right now, I care more onto giving me and Stell the pleasure we need.

I slowly submerge onto his cock, moaning in pleasure as his cock digs deeper inside me. 

_"A-Ahh~ Y-you've gotten bigger."_

_"Have I? Well you better start counting then."_

_"Yes master."_

I began counting with each squat I do, moaning in-between counting as the sounds of skin slapping fills the room. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

The numbers go on and my body aches for more. My pace begins to go faster but my legs are about to give up. Stell continuous to groan in pleasure with each thrust, and as long as he's happy I'm happy enough to tire my legs out and pleasure him.

11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30.

_"a little more faster kitten, I'm close-- Uggh~"_

_"A-Aah o-of course--- AAah~"_

31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 53, 54. 

Stell pulls me close and pushes my hips down onto his cock, forcing me to take his while whole length in as his warm liquid begins to fill me up. 

I moanned in pleassure, cumming all over his chest and stomach. 

Stell pulls my face close to his and kisses me. Our tongues dancing together and our lips touching, his teeth digging into my lips and his tongue roaming my mouth. 

It was not long before he finished filling me up and parting our lips from one another. 

We smiled at each other as lays me down on the bench and slowly pull out. He then grabs his phone and begins to record, lifting my skirt and showing the camera my cum filled hole and my cock that's covered in my own cum. 

He runs his hand around my cock, scooping the cum off my cock and licking it off his hands.

_"you taste great, as always."_

I smiled at him and noticing his abs covered in my cum. I smilled and looked up at him _"Master your stomach, it's covered in my cum. Master may I lick it off?",_ I ask desperately.

_"Of course kitten. Hurry up now, Ken can't stall them for long."_

Stell gets closer to me as I begin to lick the cum off him. Stell pets me as I do so, treating me like the good kitten I am. 

_"Finished!~"_

_"That's a good kitty. I'll help you get washed at the gym shower. Let's go?"_

_"Yes please~"_

I reach out my arms as Stell picks me up like a pet kitten into his arms. Stell grabs his phone and I would assume, he would've texted Ken. 

_"time to give my kitty a bath~"_

_ "hmp, if it wearen't for you tiring me out I wouldn't need a bath from you." _

_"Wow that's a big mood change."_

_"Because I'm tired and hungry!"_

_"I sometimes forget you are demanding."_

_ "Shut up and let's get this over with before someone finds out." _

We headed to the gym's shower room and begin to bathe together. Stell helped me clean the cum off me and we take turns to wash each other. After showering we dressed up and headed back to the practise room.

_"Where have you two been? You both took too long for a simple work out."_

_ "To put it simply Josh, Stell is a ruthless workout instructor." _

_ "as expected. Jeez Stell, take it easier on the guy you know he rarely worksout.",  _ Josh says in a scolding tone as Stell sits down on a chair and drinks a can of pepsi.

 _ "I will Josh, no worries. Right Sejun?",  _ Stell says with a wink and a smile. 

My face turns red at the obvious hint Josh is not picking up on. I turn away from him and nod, Josh looks at us dumbfounded but doesn't ask. 

Once Josh was far from us I approach Stell.

_ "let's do another workout, okay Stell?" _

_"Yup, let's do one tomorrow~"_

_"TOMORROW?!"_

_"Kidding, let's do it this friday."_

_"Okay!",_ I happily cheered as Stell stands up from his seat and set aside the can drink.

Stell claps his hand and calls for our attention. Everyone looks at him as he happily shouts,  _"Back to practise guys!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

From then on I still hated doing workouts, but not so much, as long as it's just the two of us, together.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> so um, 😃👉👈 I can never hear kitten the same. Ever. Hehe 😍😍 ALSO ANON WHERE NA YOU? 😠😠 TAMPO AKO WALA KA PA!! 
> 
> Anyways kung nandito ka mag-comment ka naman oh 🥺👉👈 bte alam mo ba maglalabas na ako ng series hehe wait ka lang ah.


End file.
